Infieles
by ExplicitLolaViolence
Summary: Unfaithful. Punk's night started out as nothing more than a good time. He never expected emotions to get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...I don't own CM Punk or Dean Ambrose...I just have a wild imagination**

* * *

Phil looked across the locker room. He'd never been so intently watching someone. He watched the other man stretch. There was something intriguing about it. His tight little body in varying yoga positions was semi-erotic. Phil had never denied an attraction to men, but he wasn't sure how this particular one would react if he even touched him casually. He felt a body next to him.

"That shit is crazy." Phil looked at the voice.

"Jon, it's fucking weird."

"I mean not really, the Hindus have been doing it for centuries."

"I've seen his dick flapping around Jon."

"You've wrestled him…you had his dick flapping around in your face. You had my dick in your face…you're a wrestler Philip." Phil looked at the blond.

"This is different…I mean like…"

"You find it hot?" Phil's eyes shot up.

"What?!" Jon smiled.

"No one watches a man do all that unless he likes something he sees."

Phil studied Jon's face. He had amazingly bright eyes. Dimples. Kind of messy hair. He was tall, well built. Phil watched him stretch his long muscular back. Jon had just a dominating male presence. He smelled like a mixture of cheap body spray and cigarettes. Phil wasn't a smoker, he normally hated the smell but something about Jon smoking was more erotic than whatever Colby was doing.

"Yeah."

"I don't know, being flexible and shits not really a big turn on for me. You can be flexible but if you can't suck a dick leave." Jon put a cigarette in his mouth. "I mean that and don't come around me if you don't wanna be choked."

"Choked? Are you fucking insane?"

"No it's a thing…autoerotic asphyxiation, Philip."

"Yeah you dumb fuck, auto…that means you are doing it to yourself."

"Well, either way…I know you are checking out Colby and his little cute yoga body, but if you are ever in the mood to really get fucked…let me know."

Phil watched Jon walk away. He looked back at a smiling Colby. He licked his lips and took in a deep breath. Colby sat in front of him. He smiled in such a happy way. Phil looked into his deep brown eyes.

"So, what'd you think?"

"I'm not really into it. It seems like too much work for such little results."

"Oh…well Leighla turned me on to it and I just love it. I feel so awake and my body has never felt better."

Jon walked back into the locker room. He had a pang of jealousy. He could see Phil and Colby were close. Phil could smell him standing at the door. Normally he was a more dominant male but around Jon he wanted to be submissive. He watched the younger man throw a pack of Marlboro reds into his back pack. He started to pull out his riot gear from his gear bag. He looked over at Phil. Phil looked up at the taller man. Colby looked between the two of them. He smirked and grabbed his gear to go get ready for his match.

"I'm going to be completely stripping down; do you not want to stare Phil?"

"I'd actually prefer sizing you up Jonathan." Jon smirked.

"I see…are you taking me up on the offer?"

"Depends." Phil's eyes filled with lust.

"On?"

"Do you leave marks?"

"Only if that's something you're into. I had motherfuckers wanna get burned with candles, lighters, cigarettes and that's not my shit. Whips, getting tied up, maybe I'm old fashion but I just like straight up sex."

"Old fashion? I'm sorry Jon but just the fact you are asking a man if he wants to get fucked rules that out."

"You know what I mean asshole…no fucking gimmick sex. I won't do that shit for pussy why would I do it for dick."

"Well, how about after the show, don't leave with Colby and Joe…I'll let Kofi know to go with them." Jon nodded. Phil winked. "I have an opening promo to do."

Jon slid his boots on and looked up at Colby. Colby smiled down at Jon.

"So, how'd that go?"

"How'd what go?"

"You know…"

"No…I don't?"

"You and Punk…" Colby laughed. "Don't think I don't know what was going on."

"Alright, it went just fine."

"Good. Do you want me to let him know about the choking thing?"

"Nah, I think I made sure he understood he was going to be choked and fucked."

"How does that work?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious."

Jon watched a couple other people walk into the locker room and he stopped talking. He kept his secret fairly well hidden. Colby looked at the people. He was slightly intimidated by some of them. Jon clicked his tongue. He could hear Randy Orton talking about all his sexual endeavors. There'd been tension between Randy and Jon's little group of friends. Randy had recently began being extra nice.

"Sooo Jon, when's the last time you got some pussy?" Jon laughed. "Well?"

"Not one to fuck and tell."

"Soooo a few days? Weeks, months?"

"Recently enough for me to remember, long enough to have forgotten her name." Phil walked back into the room.

"Hey Punk, we were just asking Jon about his ability to pull chicks. You hang with him…"

"Yeah he's respectful to the girls."

Jon nodded and left the locker room. Randy looked at Phil.

"Is he gay?"

"No, he just doesn't talk about that shit anymore. You should try it Randal."

Phil walked out to his bus and waited for Jon. He watched as everyone went to their rental cars and looked at the man getting closer to his door. He opened it and looked up at the man.

"You came."

"This is a nice bus."

"Yeah put your stuff down. Get comfortable."

Jon started to remove his bags and his hoodie. He looked at Phil wearing a pair of basketball shorts. He was pretty sure he wasn't wearing anything under them. He bit his lip.

"Strip down Jonathan." He listened to the man. Phil pulled down his own pants. "You're quite sexy Jon."

"um thanks." He blushed.

Phil walked around him. Jon felt the older man's hand on his ass. He smacked it. Jon whimpered. Phil drug his teeth across his lips.

"That sounded really sexy…you're used to being a top…tonight I think you will be the bottom. You like that?" He slapped him again.

"Yesssss. Fuck Phil."

Phil stood in front of him. Phil shoved him down on the couch. He smirked at him. Jon watched him drop to his knees. He twitched when at the feeling of Phil's mouth around his cock. Phil looked at him writhing.

"You are moving like you never had someone suck your dick?" Phil continued sucking.

"Just. Not. This. Good."

Phil's hand went to Jon's throat. He felt Jon fuck his throat deeper. His one hand gripped Phil's wrist while the other grabbed his hair as he exploded in Phil's mouth. Phil was pretty sure Jon was crying. It was cute. He pulled back and looked at him.

"My turn Jonathan…" Jon looked at the older man's erection. Phil slapped him in the face with it.

"Wait."

"Nope." Phil forced Jon's mouth to his head. "Look at you getting hard again…you like being treated like a bitch."

"fuck you."

"Later…just put my dick in your mouth."

Jon's blue eyes looked up at Phil when he slide into his mouth. Phil smirked down at him. He watched the blonde's head bob up and down on him. He pushed harder into his mouth. Jon moaned on Phil's dick. Phil pulled out. He looked down at him, Jon went back to sucking him off. Phil could hear his phone ringing, he closed his eyes and encouraged Jon to let him go deeper into his throat. He tried to ignore the fact that his girlfriend was calling him. Jon stopped.

"Your phone is killing it man."

"Just shut the fuck up….keep doing what you are doing…she can leave a voicemail."

"She?"

"Yeah Amy…whatever…who cares."

"Does she know about this?"

"No and she won't find out."

Phil grabbed Jon's hair and forced his dick back in his mouth. He made Jon choke and just laughed. He felt himself on the verge of cumming. He shoved Jon back against the couch. He wrapped his hand around his throat and came on his face. Jon sunk down. He pulled his jeans back up and walked to the bathroom. He came out with a pissed off face. He looked at Phil with venom in his eyes.

"What the fuck Phil?"

"I told you…you were the bitch tonight."

"I was okay with that but I didn't give your permission to do this."

"Don't get your feelings hurt. I was in the moment. You look pretty sexy with my cum on your face."

"I don't understand you Phil."

"There's not much to understand…you looked fucking amazing looking up at me, it felt right…I have nothing against your doing it. In fact I wouldn't mind at all…"

Jon felt Phil closing the space between them. He felt their lips connect. He left the kiss deepen. He was never this intimate with a man. Maybe there was an exchange of head or maybe he'd fuck someone's ass but he'd never kissed a man. It was different, he didn't hate it. He wanted to make this connection with Phil. He smiled a little when he felt Phil's lips trailing down his neck. Phil smiled into his neck.

"Sorry…I…don't know why I did that…I guess…like…"

"What?"

"I'm attracted to you…like a lot…in a way that…I don't know…forget it."

"Um…alright…"

"I should have kept that to myself."

"No it's cool…I'm not saying I hate this at all."

Jon pulled Phil back into him. The meshed together. Jon felt Phil toying at his waistband. He grabbed his wrists.

"I need a cigarette before we go any further."

"Disgusting habit."

"I can quit?"

"No…the smell of cigarettes and cheap body spray works for you."

Jon nodded and stepped off the bus. Normally he'd feel ashamed to still be lingering around but he felt more attached to Phil. He was surprised by his own emotions. There was something drawing the two men to each other that neither could understand.

* * *

**So that is chapter 1...I'm going to eventually write chapter 2 if people are interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two...I own nothing...**

* * *

Jon walked back onto the bus and dug through his bag for mouth wash. He noticed Phil was on the phone. He looked up at him. Phil seemed upset by the conversation. He casually walked passed to the bathroom.

"I don't understand the big deal…like do you have to come here now?"

"Phil, I am your girlfriend and it's just easier for you to go to the hotel and I get a ride there."

"Yeah but Jon's crashing with me tonight…I only have one bed."

"So tell him to find other arrangements. I don't understand why you still hang around him. He's so trashy."

"Can we not do this again?"

"Right, I wouldn't want you to have to defend Jon. Sometimes it's like you care more about him than me the way you jump to his defense."

"Whatever Amy. I'll tell him to get his own room."

Jon looked at himself in the mirror. He made sure there were no marks on his neck. He heard Phil walking to the bathroom. He looked at him in the mirror. Phil looked at the floor and back up at Jon.

"Listen…Amy is coming tonight."

"Amy…you mean your girlfriend? I heard bits of the conversation." Jon looked at the sink.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't think…" He heard Phil's voice crack.

"I'm not the kind of guy to sleep with someone else's boyfriend or girlfriend whatever the case may be. Maybe when I was 19 or 20 that shit was cool but I'm an adult now…I've grown passed trying to be a little playboy."

"Jon, I just…"

"Acted on impulse…yeah…I know…I get it. It's fine. Shit happens right? At the hotel you go your way and I'll go mine. You meet up with Amy and this…this will never be spoken about again."

"Alright. I'm sorry this never went all the way through."

"It's fine. Been there before…a few times. You could have been honest from the beginning…"

"I thought you knew?"

"Thought I knew what? That you have a girlfriend…no…I don't pay attention to locker room gossip or who is dating who…you could have been man enough to tell me."

Jon started to pack up his stuff. He moved it closer to the door. Phil watched him. He seemed to be ignoring the older man. Phil wasn't sure what made him upset. He watched as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. Jon shoved the door open when they stopped. He looked at Amy standing at the front of the hotel. He cracked his neck and avoided replying to her condescending "hello". He felt used. He felt dirty.

Amy smiled at Phil as he got off the bus. Phil hugged her and watched Jon step into an elevator. He sighed into Amy's hair, hoping she didn't notice. She looked at his smile when she pulled back.

"I'm sorry about earlier Phil."

"Don't be…I should have answered the first time you called."

"We were talking about some things and you know when we get to talking about wrestling and hockey."

"I know baby." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

He looked at Jon coming back outside. He was shirtless, wearing just basketball shorts, and sneakers. Phil watched him pull a cigarette out of the pack. Amy looked at him.

"Could you maybe go over to the other side of the building with that?" Jon could see the disgust on her face.

"I could. Am I going to? Fuck no. You could always go to your room."

"He's right Ames. We could just go upstairs."

"I am enjoying the weather Phil." Phil watched Jon exhale smoke.

"So am I sunshine…" Phil tried to deviate his eyes from Jon's smirk.

Phil looked inside the hotel. He tried to encourage Amy to go in. She finally gave up and followed him to check in. They silently rode the elevator to the third floor. Amy looked at Phil when they entered the room. He could tell she was upset. He was unsure how to approach the situation.

"I don't like how you just left me hanging out there?"

"Amy you can't just tell people they can or cannot smoke outside."

"We were there first."

"Amy, seriously? That's the fucking silliest shit you ever said. He had every right to be out there too."

"Why are you defending him here but wouldn't defend me there?"

"Because Amy you were wrong. In fact, you are still wrong."

"No Philip wrong is what he was doing. He came outside seeing we were there and started smoking."

Phil rolled his eyes. He should have been smarter about this whole situation. Mostly, he should have been smarter about letting her control the relationship. His head went down. She was being grossly immature and stuck up. It shouldn't have been a surprise. She had moments where she was the most amazing person in the world and then moments where she was the most stuck up bitch.

"Phil…hello…why did you do nothing?"

"Because Amy…he's paying for a hotel room that he shouldn't fucking have to. He was spending the night here with me…I wanted to talk to him about a match and well…here you are."

"I wanted to spend time with the man I love…I have expectations you know?"

"Yeah? Do you? I have the expectation that you won't start a fight over where my friend chooses to fucking smoke too."

"Your friend? Is your friend more important than me?"

"What the fuck?" He laughed. "All of this because Jon Good decided to come outside for a cigarette?"

"No it's because you didn't tell him to move." Phil grabbed the bag he brought off his bus. Amy watched him.

"Well, I'm moving. I'm going to go room with someone else. I can't deal with your shit right now. This I'm better than him attitude you have needs to stop."

"I am better than him Phil."

"You know what Amy…when I first met you, you were wearing a g-string and pasties, what was your name Misty? Remember how drunk you used to get with Ace?"

"Phil please…this isn't about me."

"Holy fuck…good bye…call me when you are done with this…I'm going to go room with Jon and apologize to him for you being a fucking bitch."

"A bitch until you need someone in bed right?" Phil nodded.

"You need to cool down. I don't know what I did or did not do but I'm sorry. I will call you in the morning. I love you."

With that he slammed the door and walked down the hall. He didn't know where he was going or who he was rooming with. He should have just told her no and the night would have been perfect.

* * *

**This is a filler chapter...but to be continued loves**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...**

* * *

Phil walked around the hotel aimlessly. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. He could easily have went out to his bus. He slept on his bus numerous times. Almost every hotel fight he had with Amy, he would just go to the bus. Something in his head was stopping that. He had it in his head that he was going to find Jon and the night would go as planned. Phil was having trouble figuring out what was going on in his head. He looked at a man with bi-colored hair coming out of the hotel gym. The man smiled at Phil.

"Hey Colby."

"Hey."

"Have you seen Jon?" Colby gave him a half smile.

"He's on the treadmill…what the fuck happened?"

"Nothing." Colby tilted his head.

"Nothing doesn't cause Jon Good to angrily run on a treadmill. Nothing doesn't cause a midnight phone call saying 'gym now'. You fucked up didn't you?"

"Listen…is he still in there?"

"Yeah…whatever you did has him pissed…"

Phil nodded and pushed passed Colby. He looked in the tinted gym windows at Jon still running. He went into the room and stared at the 6'4" man. The way his gray t-shirt and black shorts clung to his body was semi-erotic. He looked at a blue headphone wire trailing down the taller man's body. He walked to the front of the treadmill. Jon stopped running; he pulled his headphones down and stared at Phil.

"Where's Amy?" His voice was condescending.

"In her room…we had a fight…I left…"

"Ah…and you thought you could just run back to me?"

"Not entirely, I wanted to spend the night with you. Do you think I could room with you?"

"ha are you fucking serious?"

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"Sorry you lied? Sorry you almost got caught? Or sorry your girlfriend was a cunt?"

"Cunt? A little harsh no?"

"Whoa? Telling someone where they can and cannot smoke when they aren't spending a dime on a hotel. And please, don't think I'm an idiot I know her thoughts on me. Fuck her." He looked at Phil's face. "And you know what Phil. Fuck you. I thought you were different. You're not at all different. You're the same as every other spineless piece of shit."

"What did I do?"

"You lied…you lied about having a girlfriend…a lie of omission." Jon shook his head. "You know damn well I come back to my room with a six pack and food…I do nothing…I don't socialize with anyone…you could have easily said 'hey man I wanna do this but..' and then I could have decided myself what happened. You used me. N Amy's not around you gotta get your dick sucked somewhere right? Well fuck that. I might have been a piece of shit a couple years ago but I grew passed that."

"Jon, I thought you fucking knew. I thought everyone knew."

"Well, I didn't and you never said shit to me. I'm going."

Jon grabbed his water bottle and walked away from Phil. He wasn't about to be used. He'd been used too many times in the past. The idea of being used again, especially by someone at the very least he considered a good friend would be the end. Still, something inside of him hoped that Phil was chasing after him. He always tried to keep emotions and sex as two different things. He wasn't afraid to fall in love, he just didn't want to complicate anything. Mentally he already complicated his situation with Phil. Part of him was jealous that after everything Phil was going to go back to Amy like nothing ever happened. He went in his room and sat on his bed. He was strongly questioning his already questionable sexuality. He'd assumed that he'd feel this way about a woman, but here he was thinking about nothing but Phil. Maybe it was lust clouding his feelings?

Phil sat on the gym floor staring at his phone. He held out hope that Jon would call him and say he changed his mind. He didn't understand Jon at times. Maybe that's what caused their friction. Phil never failed at words but for some reason he couldn't explain to Jon he wasn't using him. He couldn't figure out how to tell him that his attraction was real. In the past few years he knew Jon, he grew attracted to him. He thought he loved Amy but he was craving this man.

* * *

**Little tiny chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

Jon woke up. He must've somehow fallen asleep even though his mind was heavy. He looked at the two empty beer bottles and the half drunk one sitting on the hotel night stand. He looked at his cell phone lighting up. He saw a few missed called from Colby and a text.

Rollins: Dude…I went to grab Leigh a soda and saw Punk sleeping in the gym…do something.

Ambrose: fuck him

Rollins: Jon…seriously.

Ambrose: I'll go grab him.

Jon set the phone down and grabbed his key card. He walked down the hall to the gym. He looked in at Phil curled up against his duffle bag. He looked pathetic. Jon shook his head and walked in the gym. He stood over Phil's sleeping body. It was 3 am according to the clock on the wall. He kicked Phi's foot. Phil stirred and looked up at the man towering over him. The icy blue stare told him the man was angry, hurt, upset.

"You look like a piece of shit sleeping in here."

"This was all I had. I slept in worse."

"Get the fuck up, you can sleep in my room."

Phil pulled himself to his feet. He followed Jon down the hall to his room. Phil looked around the room when he entered. He looked at the beer bottles Jon was putting in the trash. He wasn't sure his drinking was out of pleasure, the love of beer, or depression. Jon looked at him standing against the desk in the room. Phil glanced at single king sized bed. He looked back at Jon.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Amy." Jon looked at him.

"Well, now I know."

Phil watched Jon change out of his t-shirt and jeans. He stared at his muscular back. He traced his spine down to his ass. He was amazingly fit. The scars on his back and arms added to the masculine sexiness he exuded. When he turned around he was met with Phil. He was inches away from him. He ran his hand over a scar on his arm. Jon stared down at him. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Phil moved his hand to Jon's chest. He grabbed the older man's wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know." Phil looked up into his eyes. They were fiery.

"Why do you think that I will just bend to your touch? You never told me you had a girlfriend."

"I thought you knew for one. I thought everyone knew." Phil closed his eyes. "I also misjudged you."

"Oh so you thought I was someone who wouldn't give a fuck?"

"I admit I did."

"I would have liked to decided whether you were worth pushing my morals aside. I do have morals Phil."

"I'm sorry. I just found myself attracted to you and didn't think. I know it's mutual."

"It is. I will admit that." Jon drew in a deep breath. "I need time to think about this…moving on with this."

He watched Phil move into the bed, under the covers, and relax. He drew in a deep breath. He laid on top of the covers and attempted to fall back to sleep. He stared and the tattooed man. He was beautiful. Jon rolled onto his back and covered his face with his hands. His emotions were everywhere, he was losing the tight control he had on them. He sat for a few hours shifting his eyes from the television to Phil's sleeping body. These feelings were new. Sure he had people he felt strongly for in the past but it wasn't like this. He thought about how different Phil and him were. Phil managed to leave his shitty childhood; Jon's at times still haunts him. Phil always said no, Jon had trouble saying no. Phil seemed to have this open book personality, he was a complete extrovert. Phil always knew what to say to people. Jon was socially awkward; he could barely form a sentence that wasn't rehearsed. Jon was convincing himself that telling Phil he had any sort of emotional connection was a terrible idea. He felt Phil stir next to him and watched his breathing change. He was pretty certain that he was smiling in his sleep. He shook his head. He dug around for another beer bottle; he needed a cigarette and a drink. He needed something to take his mind off of Phil.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Next one will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing guys...as much as I wouldn't mind...**

* * *

A week had passed since Phil and Jon shared a room. Phil noticed that the tension between the two of them was still existent. He would say "hi" and Jon would just nod and keep walking. He should have been more understanding being this was mostly his fault. Had he not omitted the fact that he was still dating Amy, he might have gotten passed all of this and reached his ultimate goal. He looked across the gym at the tall blond running on a treadmill. He ran in the most ridiculous way, hell he wasn't even wearing sneakers, he had on wrestling boots. Phil rolled his eyes.

Jon looked up at the mirrored wall. He could see Phil watching him. He rolled his eyes. He looked at the woman next to him and smirked. He took his headphones off and looked at her. She glanced up and him. She looked unimpressed by him but he planned to use her.

"So, you're um…Eva right?"

"Uh huh."

"You're hair is pretty lovely. I like red."

"That's nice."

"mmmhmmm…"

Phil laughed at his failed flirting. Jon looked up at the mirror.

"Sooo…you wanna maybe go to the bar tonight?"

"Um the bar? Really? THE BAR? How old are you?" She laughed and walked away.

"Wow…real classy…the bar?" Jon rolled his eyes at the voice.

"Fuck off."

"Awe…are you still fighting this? Still confused as to whether you want to get fucked? Still trying to play the good morals card?"

"Yeah…because I grew up. I told you I'm not trying to get involved in breaking up shit."

"hmmm…" Phil shot him a smug smirk. "Alex…TJ…you know I was talking to Benny…remember when his girl went home…does Nickels mean anything to you?"

"I was drunk…I made a mistake."

"Yeah…big Jon Good can't handle a little booze?"

"Dude it wasn't a little."

"I see."

Jon pushed passed Phil to the door. Phil followed after him. Jon tried to find a way to lose him. He somehow ended up on the elevator with him.

"Nicky."

"Let him out of this Phil."

"Alright…I forgot that's a sensitive spot."

"No…he just…desperate people do desperate shit alright…just let him out of your mouth."

"Fine…we won't talk about Nicky."

Phil grew silent at the elevator climbed. Jon left out an audible breath and looked at the light hit the 5. He stepped out with Phil behind him. He knew Phil was going to follow him to his room. He opened the door; somewhat knowing he was going to be followed in. He looked at the man behind him and allowed him to just walk in. He sat on the bed and allowed the other man the chair in the room.

"I take it you were thinking about what you were going to say next right? You ready to really low blow me?"

"I wouldn't call it a low blow. After all this mess I took a trip."

"Okay."

"Yeah…to Orlando…you know…to NXT…I heard so much about this one guy Solomon Crowe…nice kid…Sami is his name." Phil watched Jon's face clench. "He's pretty good looking."

"Yeah?" The anger was becoming more apparent.

"So just how mad were you when he got married?"

"I wasn't."

"hmmm he tells a different story but hey who is keeping track right. Remember all the fun you had with him, even with that ring on?"

"What the fuck…it was a mistake."

"hmm…do you tell all your mistakes you love them? Do you talk them all out of dating and moving on? I wonder what Jessicka thinks of you?"

"Leave." Phil smirked.

"You don't fucking mean it Good."

"Good? Don't fucking do that. Leave."

"You know if I pulled my dick out right now you'd be on your knees. I just have to tell you a couple nice things. That's how Sami got it right?"

"My past is none of your business."

Phil nodded. He stood up and starting taking his shirt off. Jon snorted.

"You know…I've been asking around about you. I actually had a lovely conversation with Trina Michaels. She's actually pretty attractive."

"Yeah, she's a beautiful girl."

"So why do you lie about dating her?"

"I don't that was something everyone around me was saying."

"Yeah…she told me she tried to have a sexual relationship with you…but you just couldn't get aroused. Which is funny because, I am pretty sure it took me about 5 minutes to get that dick hard."

"Why are you doing this to me? What do you want me to say to you?"

"You are attracted to me aren't you Sunshine?" Phil watched a tear slide down Jon's cheek.

"You know I don't even know…I'm not trying to be abused. I had enough of that shit and right now all you are doing is fucking talking down to me."

"No. You are sitting here on some moral high horse telling me you never went behind some bitches back and fucked her boyfriend. Why does Amy concern you? Look how she fucking treats you Jon?"

"I took you for someone who'd respect me growing passed all that."

"I respect you. You're just acting like someone is going to find out. Just because you slept around with some people who told everyone, doesn't mean I will. Trust me Jonathan…Amy is not going to find out that you suck dick better than her."

"I just…I was really hurt okay…can we let it at that?" Phil nodded. "And it has to do with all of this shit…sleeping around behind someone's back…being told the person has all these feelings but just can't because of this and that."

"Look…I'm not going to lie…I probably am not going to go and run to break up with Amy. It would be suspicious. That and I'm not gay, I do have feelings for you but I just don't know what they are. What I know is that I am sexually attracted to you and right now, I want that kind of relationship from you?"

"Alright." Jon licked his lips. "The second Amy even suspects anything, it's done. I will give you all the sexual relationship you want as long as you understand that your girlfriend knowing is a deal breaker."

"I will be right back, I need to go pick a couple things up."

Jon nodded and watched Phil walk out the door. He left out a breath. Phil knew too much about his past for him to have said know. Jon had always been the more dominant in his relations but Phil was slowly taking over.

* * *

**Something's going down in the next chapter...going to go throw on a little Anita...some Luther Vandross...some Minnie Riperton...mmmhmmm**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing...although I wish I owned Walgreens? I'd be able to buy Punkbrose and make a real porn?**

* * *

Phil frantically walked around the Walgreens he was in. He didn't know what he was supposed to be buying for this. He grabbed a couple types of lube and a box of condoms. He looked at a bottle of massage oil. He should toss it in the basket so people don't suspect anything. He looked at the cashier. She looked at the items he set on the counter. She looked up at him. She smiled.

"Looks like someone's going to be having a good time."

"Yup." He smiled sarcastically. "Very good time."

When she was done ringing him up, she extended the receipt tape. He watched her write something down and hand it to him.

"Well, if you ever get tired of someone who needs that much lube, call me, it doesn't take much to get me wet." She winked.

"Ah and I am sure your manager would love to know you sexually harass your customers…" He looked at her name tag. "Tammy. You have a good night thinking about me."

He jogged out of the store to his car. He inhaled the cool summer air. He looked at the text on his phone. It was Amy flooding him with wanting a break. He was afraid to tell Jon about any of this. He rushed back to the hotel and to the room Jon was in. Jon answered the door shirtless. Phil smirked and handed him the bag. He looked in and laughed.

"Was this necessary?"

"Yeah…we're fucking…take your pants off."

"Just like that?"

He watched Phil remove his clothing. He stared at the older man's tattooed body. His eyes went to Phil's hardening cock. He was taking too long for Phil's liking. Phil walked up to him and started to rub his cock through his thin basketball shorts. Jon whimpered. Phil felt him hardening and smirked. Jon felt him slide his shorts down. Phil drug his teeth across Jon's throat, he pulled back and admired Jon's 6'4" frame.

"Get on your knees."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to need you to get me off so I don't cum too soon."

Jon obliged. He looked up at Phil from his position on the floor. Phil smirked.

"Sexy."

He grabbed the back of Jon's head and put his cock in his mouth. He could hear Jon's mouth salivating around his hardened cock. Jon started sucking slowly. Phil looked down at him as he pushed deeper into his throat. He felt Jon choke a little. Jon increased his pace and sucked a little harder. Jon could feel Phil was close to cumming, he felt him twitch. He grabbed Phil's ass to keep his cock in place. Phil felt him swallow as he came. Phil smiled.

"That was unexpected." Jon stood up.

"I expect you to return the favor…" Phil started to get on his knees. "No no…bend over the table."

"I thought I was…"

"Yeah…later…bend over the table."

Phil swallowed. He left out a moan when he felt Jon spank him. He could feel him kneading his ass. He whimpered at the gentle massaging that was quickly followed by a slap. Her heard Jon fumbling in the bag. Jon tossed the box of condoms passed Phil and laughed. Phil looked back from his position. He looked at Jon carefully reading a tube, he watched him squeeze a little out. Phil felt a finger enter his asshole. He gasped. Jon chuckled and entered a second finger. His whimpers turned to moans. He felt more gel being put on his body. Jon gave him another slap. He hissed. Jon stood behind him and lined his cock up with his ass.

"Relax your muscles…"

"Okay…just slow…I've never…"

"So, you gave it to Colby?"

"mmhmm."

Jon looked down at the muscular back. He felt a little jealous of his tag partner. He smirked and slid into Phil. He started slowly, but quickly increased his pace. Phil felt his hand wrap around his throat. He could feel himself hardening the rougher Jon got. He felt Jon run his nails down his back. Jon pushed himself deeper into Phil. Jon enjoyed the sounds Phil was making. Phil went to grab his hardening cock. Jon grabbed him by both wrists. He put them behind his back.

"No…you'll get a turn."

"But…Jon…"

"Just. Let. Me. mmm…"

Phil pushed back into Jon. He groaned. Jon put his hand around the back of Phil's neck to hold him down. Phil felt him pound harder into him. Jon left out a low guttural sound as he came on Phil's ass. He threw himself back onto the bed. Phil stayed in his position on the table and smiled at Jon. He looked at Jon's heavy breathing.

"You okay."

"Fine. You?"

"Pretty good. You need something for round two?"

"Nope."

"Stay on the bed…get on your hands and knees."

Phil watched Jon get up to his hands and knees. He looked over his muscular body. Jon looked at him. Phil's hands rubbed over Jon's body. Her smirked and went to Jon's face. He pressed his lips to Jon's, Jon allowed the kiss to deepen. Phil went to the duffle bag he brought in. Jon looked at him with something in his hands. Phil grabbed his wrists and handcuffed him to the bed. Jon looked at the position of his hands.

"No…take them off."

"No Jon. We're going to do it my way now."

Jon felt Phil's hard slap. Phil wasn't as gentle as Jon was expecting. Phil was behind him. He felt his lips trail down his spine to his ass. He felt Phil's lips on his ass. Jon moaned into a pillow. Phil grabbed Jon's ass cheeks and spread them. His tongue slid around Jon's asshole. He felt Phil's cock twitching against his leg. He shook his body against Phil. Phil stood to his knees behind Jon. He squeezed lube onto his hand. Jon pushed his ass back into Phil's pelvis. Phil entered Jon with a hiss. Jon's chest went flush against the bed. He pushed back into Phil's hips. Phil watched pleasure wash over Jon's face. He stopped and went to Jon's bag. He came back with a bandana. He folded it and wrapped it around Jon's mouth to prevent him from talking. He frowned at Jon's vulnerable looking face. He slapped it with his cock. Phil went back behind Jon and pushed his cock into him. Phil looked at his face when he pushed harder into him. Phil moaned as he increased his pace. He grabbed a handful of Jon's hair. He used it to turn Jon's face to look at him. Jon teared when Phil pulled his head back and rammed into him. He felt Phil cum in him. Phil shoved his face back down.

"Was that too rough? I wanted more S and M kind of fucking but you said no gimmick sex?" Phil looked at him and removed the bandana.

"It was different."

Maybe we can try the S and M?"

"I'd um…I'd like that."

"Good…I will do a little shopping tomorrow and we can meet Friday?"

"Sounds good."

Jon stood up with Phil. He went to kiss him but Phil turned. He watched Phil pack up his bag and walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Leaving. I will see you Friday."

"Um okay."

Jon watched Phil walk out the door. He sat down on his bed. His emotions were getting the best of him. He cleaned up the room a bit and got his things to go shower. He felt somewhat used. It was like everything with Sami all over again. At least Phil never said he loved him. He stood in the shower letting the water run on his body. He left out a ragged sigh.

Phil walked into his hotel room. He looked around at the vast, empty space. He shouldn't have left Jon. He pulled his phone out and saw Amy telling him again it was time for a break. He knew he couldn't just jump right into anything with Jon. He threw himself onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long sleepless night.

* * *

**_Hope this was enjoyable...I wanted it to be sexual and emotional...I hope I succeeded combining them._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I own nothing...this is the end...**

* * *

Jon slid out of the driver seat of a silver mini-van. He noticed the black car sitting next to him. He knew who it belonged to. He knew it was Phil's, the same Phil who spoke infrequently to him for the past week. His eyes met Claudio's at the trunk. He heard him mumble something but with his accent Jon couldn't make out the words he was saying. One of the black cars doors opened into him. He looked at the small figure getting out of the car. She smiled up at him.

"Hey Jon!."

"April."

"Oh my god so like I totally made a Tweet about you."

"Yeah? Who am I gay with this week?"

"Dolph. Ermagosh that'd be…well…that'd be stuff dreams are made of there." She punched his arm. He smiled, she was adorable, but the fact she was with Phil was unsettling.

"Hey Phil."

"Yo Jon. What's up?"

"You think maybe after the show…"

"Awe can't…taking April out to dinner and a movie."

"At his house…exciting stuff."

"I bet…"

"Jon…bags…you have to grab them…"

"Claudio holy shit did you just knock everything down?"

"You put it in like an asshole…everything was a mess."

"Fucking eh…you Swiss cheese smelling motherfucker."

"Relax, nothing broke."

Jon started picking up his bags as he watched Phil walk into the building flirtatiously close to April. He left out an audible sigh.

"Hey…I'm sorry about the bags."

"Nah…look…I didn't mean to sound like a dick."

"You and AJ?"

"No…um…I just…I've had to talk to Punk for a while and he's been really distant."

"Yeah ever since him and Amy broke up…April like swooped in…."

"Colby where the fuck were you?"

"Sleeping in the back seat? Just go up to him and tell him you need to talk. I think it's fucking ridiculous to be honest how he jumps from relationship to relationship like that…I mean he was with you…then…"

"I'm confused…" The Swiss man looked at Jon. "With you? Like…how?"

"Don't worry about it…"

"No I mean…if he's treating my friend like a piece of shit I want to know…"

"Claudio seriously…forget it…and you totally broke someone's cologne the car smells like Joe exploded on it."

Jon grabbed his bags and walked toward the building. He hated having to confront his feelings. He surely wasn't about to tell Claudio anything. He walked into his locker room and sat against the wall. He started digging through his back pack. He dug to the bottom and found a gold hoop. He laughed. He hadn't realized how far he and this back pack had been. He pulled out hand sanitizer and cleaned off the post. He walked over to a mirror and worked the earring into his earlobe. He saw Phil's reflection. Phil gave him a half smile. There was an awkward silence when Jon turned around. He left out a sigh.

"Listen…I wanted to talk to you before anything got awkward."

"I am pretty certain that's too late. This whole thing has gotten out of hand Phil."

"I know…I didn't mean for it to get like this. I…I tend to be impulsive when it comes to my emotions. You looked at me a certain way…you smelled a certain way…there was just this badassness about you that I needed to have."

"So you used me?" Jon can him a questioning look.

"No…I mean you agreed to this?"

"I agreed because you fed me a bunch of bullshit. You are no better than any of the other fucking people who were in my life. What do you think because you are above me on the food chain here that you could just use me? Now what about April?"

"Well, we're dating…I mean Jon I thought you understood. I'm sorry."

"Dating. I see. Alright, you know, I really wasn't into the same shit as you anyway. I am especially not interested in being used."

"Okay…I'm sorry…I hope we can work passed this. I love you as a friend…"

"Yeah…I gotta go out there."

"The earring Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"It looks good."

Jon just nodded. He grabbed his belt and walked around Phil. Phil knew what he did wrong. He just knew this would never work out. His heart wasn't in the right place. He left all of this get out of hand. He was certain he lost a friend in the whole situation.

Jon stood in his position at ringside. His mind was on the Phil situation. He wasn't in the right frame of mind to be working. He went through the motions. He felt a hand grab him. He turned around to the person whose arm was on him. The person's fingers touched the gold hoop in his ear, Jon felt him flick it. He left out a chuckle before shying away.

"What the fuck?"

"I've been staring at it and wanted to see if it was real."

"So you flicked it?" Colby licked his lips.

"Yeah…sorry."

"You're such a little boy sometimes Colby." Jon watched the younger man shy away from him. "I mean, I don't hate it."

"Impulsive. I'm impulsive. My mom always told me I had ADD or some shit…sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"It's fine." Colby licked his lips again. Jon realized he did it every time he got nervous.

"I wanted to tell you something too Jon…I would never do that to you. Ever. I would never use you and just leave you like that for anyone. I've been waiting to tell you…to give me and Leigh breaking up some time. I just want you to know there's someone here that appreciates the person you have become Jon."

"I'm not really sure what to say."

"Like you don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you that like, the person you have become over the years is someone I could see myself falling for."

Colby smirked and walked away from Jon. Jon watched him disappear down the hall. He practically ran. Jon took a glance of Phil and AJ flirting with each other. Phil treated him like nothing. He admitted he used him for nothing more than a good time. He needed to pick himself up and move on.

* * *

**I smell a sequel...vote for that?**


End file.
